Applications can be executed on a server and provided to remote clients over a network, e.g., the Internet. The applications can be hosted on a server remote from the client and a user can interact with the remote applications using a variety of remote clients, including desktops, laptops, thin clients, smart phones, tablets, and so on.
Remote display protocols can be used to transfer the display of an application executing on a server to the remote client. During execution, the application can generate updates to the display, and the system can transfer the updated display data to the remote client using the remote display protocol.